Return my love
by FallenGoth13
Summary: Pai is leaving to his home planet but someone wants to tell him the special feelings she has for him before he leaves...


**Before you read this, let me tell you that this is NOT the kind of story I like to write but since it is Tokyo MewMew and Ilove thepairing PaiLettuceI had to putFLUFF everywhere...anyway enjoy please...oh and please excuse my grammatical mistakes, I´m not American so go figure the rest...**

Return my love

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

Lettuce Midorikawa was sad. She has been sighing all day long, in every sigh there was a mixture of frustration, disappointment and emptiness. And all because of him. Since the first time she saw him, his figure has been haunting her dreams, her thoughts and her life.

She could barely concentrate at school and work, Ryou already had called her attention for being distracted the whole week. She didn't care, all she cared about was him, his name always crossing her mind and his face in front of her sight. His elegant and rare but handsome features, his cold and emotionless eyes, his stoic appearance. She daydreamed of him, Pai, the alien that stole her heart to make it his.

She thought she had a crush on Ryou, but she was wrong, she felt something for Pai, something stronger. His personality could make her melt, he was cold, dry, distant and analytic. He loved math and all kind of sciences, just like her, he was silent and calm, definitely her type of guy. Maybe that was the reason, she liked Ryou, because he reminded her of Pai so much, Shirogane was kind of him. She had a crush on him, a childish love, but this was different, she LOVED Pai, and he was leaving today to his planet and she could no longer get to see him again.

She wanted to tell him her feelings so badly, but if that ever happened, what would she do, what would be his response toward her feelings, he could laugh at her, he could just stare at her and close the door on her face, he could even attack her and what if he rejected her?. She thought about it, she remembered that time with Ian, she also had a crush on him, but he loved other girl, she considered the options and weighed their consequences. Finally, she decided that it would be the best to express herself, the loneliness feeling tormenting her heart could disappear if only she set free her emotions. Without any hesitation, she ran to the changing rooms and got out of the café without any explications to her bosses and work mates. Running down the street and toward the aliens hideout, she thought the exact words to tell him. She had a bright smile plastered on her lips. Everything was important, she was dressed in a white shirt and a cream colored skirt, she was wearing a decent outfit so there was no problem with that. She continued running until she saw a high building with a huge electronic antenna on it. She entered it rapidly, and didn't even bothered waiting for the elevator, she took the stairs all the way to the top. She reached the first, second, third, fourth floor, she was exhausted but her desire to see him one last time was more important than any other thing right now. Finally the twentieth floor. She stopped at the aliens door, panting heavily, trying to catch her breath, she was not sweating regardless of the effort she made before. She regained her breath and lifted her hand to knock, she paused.

Lettuce started to think about it again, what if they had left already, and if they were still here, what was she supposed to say, the demons of the thrill started to possess her, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Then a knock was heard in the base.

Pai stood lifelessly in front of his journey bag, he clutched in his hand a little but precious object to him, a little, green ribbon. He remembered those times, the fights he and his teammates held with the Mews, he recalled the time he first saw her, an innocent creature dressed in a green, mermaid-like suit. She had a nervous look on her face with a slight touch of fear on it. It was an easy battle, the Mews won, and they had to disappear. He didn't considered that that mere encounter would lead him to a deep obsession, he tried so hard to convince himself that she and her friends were enemies, and his duty was to kill them all to take over the planet, but no matter how he tried, he ended up with a love like the ones Kish and Tart were bound to.

He had told them that falling in love with the ones that had to be destroyed was foolish while in his insides, he couldn't listen to his own words.

Pai also remembered that day he got mad at his teammates and got out to clear his mind, he was exhausted for calculating and researching so much that day so he took advantage of his ride. He sat on a tree and then he saw her. Lettuce was running down the street, it seemed that she was crying by the way she flinched every time she made sobbed. Then she stopped and collapsed on the floor, he was watching her curiously and wondered the reason she was crying for. He had to fight back the need to go and embrace her in a warm and comforting hug, to wipe her tears from her beautiful eyes. Those eyes, those emerald eyes that were crystallized thanks to her tears. Pai thought she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his short yet experienced life.

As time passed, he had become more interested on Lettuce, he checked on her every time he could, and every time he saw her, he became more interested, he even got to know very well her personality, she was calm, shy, kind-hearted, nice, intelligent, yet easily hurting.

He was charmed by her innocence and modesty, but thanks to his discipline, he managed to hide his little obsession.

He even got to see her falling, tripping and breaking plates. Man, she was clumsy, but he wished so badly to go and help her to her feet, to put an arm around her waist and help her up, but he knew that was impossible. Pai allowed a hurt expression on his face, he clenched his teeth and fists at the thought of never having her, how in the world she would ever return his feelings, he was her enemy, and now he was leaving and he could possibly not get to see her again. He approached to his desk and grabbed his computer, then he went and put it in a box, still clutching the ribbon. Then he heard the knocking, he wondered who was, but then resumed in packaging his things hoping that anyone of his friends answered the door. Then another knocking, he got frustrated and floated through the halls. Kish and Tart weren't in the base, maybe they went to bother Ichigo and Purin. He arrived at the door and sighed one last time before opening it.

Lettuce almost lost hope at no one attending her callings, she was giving up her illusions when the iron gate was opened. In front of her blue eyes, there was the guy whom sudden presence startled her. Pai was also surprised, he didn't expect a visitor and a visitor like this, no matter how much he tried to fight them back, his warrior instincts gave the best of him.

-What are you doing here?- he asked, the echo of his deep, menacing voice reached Lettuce's ears and made her jump, then, with her characteristically shy and sweet voice she said, –I-I didn't come here to fight you-. Pai lowered his guard and asked once again, -then why are you here, you are supposed to be working on that girly café right now, aren't you-, -yes but I had something to tell you before you leave- At that moment, her cheeks were covered in a deep red. He got curious at her comment. –What is it?-, Lettuce then got very interested in her feet and stared at them, -well, I-I wanted to tell you that…-, she didn't know how to say that words, Pai got a little impatient –Well?-, -I..um…It is that…well I wanted to say that…-. Pai was the type of guy who got impatient at someone who didn't make things fast, without thinking and controlled by his impulses…

-SAY IT ALREADY-, Lettuce was surprised –Look, I have important things to do, so you shall go, if you were going to say something I don't have for it-, Lettuce felt warm tears growing behind her eyes and realized that it was impossible for him to return her feelings. –I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your time, please forgive me Pai-san, well excuse me, I must go now-

Lettuce POV

I am a complete idiot if I thought that Pai would return my feelings, now I feel so stupid and embarrassed. But I love him, I love him so much. But this is way life is, everyone has their half but that doesn't assures that the chosen one will come to you. I took the elevator and got out of the building, I glanced at it on last time and ran back to the Café.

Back to Pai's.

Pai POV

I felt horrible when I shouted at her, I didn't mean to, but my stupid attitude made me do it. I didn't want to treat her the way I did, I was pleased when I opened the door and saw her there, standing in front of me. She wanted to tell me something, she even bothered coming here. She blushed when she told me it, I wonder, what did she want to tell me?

Lettuce finished her turn at the Café and returned to her home. She walked to her home silently and anguished. What am I going to do? She thought.

At the base…

Pai was resting on his bed. He couldn't take off of his mind the memory of her, the way she looked when he opened the door, shy and surprised but quite adorable and beautiful. And the way she looked after he snapped at her, so sad, pissed, he could even saw the tears forming on her emerald eyes. He had to do something about it. He glanced at the clock, eight o clock, this was the time she ended her turn, wasn't it, he got a plan, no matter what happened next, he would get to see her again. He waited and calculated the chances, then he teletransported to a path near her house.

With Lettuce…

She left her things at the door and got upstairs, she didn't bothered on checking on her parents, they weren't at home as usual. She took a bath and put on her light green pajamas. Then she climbed onto her bed and release her salty tears on her soft pillow. She cried a while, feeling so alone and rejected and embarrassed, why fate, she thought, why do you have to be so mean with me? She had the lights off, that gave more atmosphere to the already depressed environment in her room. She was so absorbed in her agonizing pain and misery that she didn't saw that shadowy figure that climbed up to the tree outside her window. The stranger looked for a moment at her and felt like the worst being in the world, how did he dare…

Lettuce was crying her heart out, letting of all of her despair toward herself run out, when a deep, caring and soft voice spoke…

-Good night- she recognized that voice immediately, it was not menacing than before, but it was so concerned and compassionated. She shot her head up from her green pillow and stared at a darkened corner, the place from where the voice came. There, in the shadows stood the eldest alien, Pai.

-I-Is that you Pai-san?- she asked nervously and stood from the bed, -I apologize for entering to your house without your permission-, he said emotionlessly, -I-It's ok- A long time passed without a word between the two, and then Lettuce was the first to talk.

-Um, excuse me, but why are you here, I mean, please don't be offended, I thought you had things to do and were leaving today and I…-, -We agreed to stay a few more hours, and besides I had to come and apologize-, -For what?-, -You know, I-I am sorry for snapping at you like that, I didn't mean to, but there's no excuse, I regret shouting at you like I did-

Lettuce blushed furiously, Pai, a cold-hearted guy, and her secret love, apologizing…to her.

-Oh, n-no problem, really, it was nothing, it was my fault-, -Then, why were you crying, I'm afraid that I hurt your feelings, please forgive me- -Don't worry it's ok.-

Pai approached her and stopped just inches away from her face, Lettuce got a little redder and looked at her feet, then he slid his arms around her waist and disappeared. Suddenly, they were flying in the skies.

-W-Where are we going?-,-You'll see-

The time passed and Lettuce nearly felled asleep in the boy´s chest, enjoying his winter scent.

After some time, they landed on a cliff near the ocean, and sat on it. The moon was shining in all its glory and a cool breeze was blowing, what a perfect night.

-It is beautiful-she mumbled, but loud enough so Pai could hear, -This is the place I come to every time I need to think, you humans certainly have awesome places but are blind enough to spoil them-, -Not all humans are like that, a lot of us risk life itself to protect them-, -Not all of you, you humans can be so selfish some times-

Lettuce quieted down and admired the beautiful landscape, then out of nowhere, she saw a green ribbon stretching to her sight.

-I inquire that this is yours- Pai said, -Well, it is, thank you, but…where did you get it?…-

-I found it-

FLASHBACK

Lettuce was sitting on a bench in the park while a certain someone watched her. A strong wind started to blow, followed by rain. She stood up and ran to shelter, then the wind blew her ribbon she had attached to her hair and carried it to a puddle of water.

END FLASHBACK

-I was passing by and found it, I guessed it was yours by the color and the signals on it, I wanted to give it back to you-,-Thank you, I was looking for it-, –Take it…- -Please keep it, if you are going to leave, I would like you to remember me- She said blushing, smiling and hiding her eyes.

Pai blushed too at this comment and said a low "Thank you"

-You wanted to tell me something earlier, didn't you?-,-Yes…-,-Now please resume, I won't interrupt-,-Well this is very unusual, I-I'm not used to say this kind of things but I…, this means so much to me, and…- She stands up and walks away until she stops -…I wanted to tell you that I love you Pai-san, with all my heart really I love you so much, I don't want you to go, please don't leave me Pai-san- and then she started to cry

Pai was startled, he didn't expect this but he wanted this to happen, he stood up and walked to Lettuce, she had her back at him, but he turned her around and washed her tears away gently, the girl was surprised when she saw a beautiful smile on his face, she blushed harder…

-You know, I feel the same way-, -Wha…-, -I have always loved you since the first day I saw you, but I didn't want to admit it, I have seen your victories, your fails, your innocence and happiness but also your sadness and loneliness, I have seen how people take advantage of you, how they treat you, and what you are living everyday, also your heart, your kindness…-,-Thank you, I don't know what to say and..-

-Then don't say anything- Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, they kissed passionately for a long while. For the first time both of them felt loved and now they were together, there was nothing to be ashamed for, they loved each other and that's what matter.

END

**That was it, I hope you liked it as much as I did, the sequel depends on the reviews people so please****review thank you...and have a nice day**


End file.
